Janitors are people too
by obviouslyblond
Summary: The Janitor wastes JD's time with a useless conversation...(edited version):-)


Authors notes: hi! I would tell you who I am and all that, but I don't really feel like it so screw that. I'm new to the website, and so this is obviously my first fic. So Please rate me, I want to know if this is good and if I should write more fan-fics!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actors or actresses, because I'm not an overpowering male.  
  
I walked down the hall. I spotted The Janitor at the very end. Kind of like the light at the end of a tunnel, both meaning death. I would have done everything that I could to avoid him, but Dr. Cox had paged me and told me to go to room 336, which was next to where The Janitor was "mopping".  
  
I used my clipboard to hide my face so he might not notice me. All of a sudden, I heard a voice say, "What, am I so revolting you can't even look at me?"  
  
I looked up. "Oh hey, um, hey you." I said.  
  
Can u believe that I have been working here for who knows how long and I still don't know his name? Maybe he has told it to me before. I wouldn't know, a lot of times when he's talking to me I zone him out.  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"No that's not it."  
  
"Oh so I am totally revolting to you, that's just not the reason you weren't looking at me."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No no, I mean, no", I said quickly, trying to recover.  
  
"Well than what is it?"  
  
"What is what?"  
  
"What is the reason you weren't looking at me?"  
  
"I, umm, had a itch."  
  
"An itch, huh?"  
  
"Yea, an itch."  
  
"So that's the reason you weren't looking at me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You were hiding from me because you had an itch."  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Well, make up your mind."  
  
"I was scratching the itch with the clipboard."  
  
"Uh huh, sure you were."  
  
"I was!"  
  
"Why didn't you scratch it with your fingers like normal people?"  
  
"Because, it uhh, wasn't the same sensation."  
  
"Sensation?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like, an orgasm?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well than, like what?"  
  
"Like a, I don't know!"  
  
"Like a warm feeling inside?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Are you saying I'm weird?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that, well, I don't know!!!!"  
  
"Are you going to answer me, or just keep avoiding the subject?"  
  
"What is the subject!?!?!?!"  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Yea you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yea, you do."  
  
"No I don't!!"  
  
"You said you did."  
  
"No I didn't!!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I, -look I don't have time for this."  
  
"What, you don't have time to talk to a janitor?"  
  
"I didn't say-"  
  
"Why? You went to college so you're this big and mighty doctor who makes more money than janitors. Is that it?"  
  
"No I didn't mean-"  
  
"Well guess what? Janitors are people too. Just because you have all that stuff that we don't have like your stethoscope and your, well whatever that is, doesn't mean that your better than us."  
  
"No I-"  
  
"And here I am, working hard at my job, while you, the doctor who is better that me, is standing here chatting instead of doing his job."  
  
"Well, I would-"  
  
"And I bet you don't even have a family to take care of. You disgust me."  
  
"Look, I would be doing my job, but you had to start something with me, and so, well, just leave me alone!!!"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you really feel about me."  
  
"Umm, yeah, I guess."  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"I didn't mean anything-"  
  
"Yea, sure you didn't."  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I really meant it!"  
  
"So you don't want to make me feel better?"  
  
Just then, Dr. Cox walked by and said, "Hey Newbie, on break? Oh no wait, you should be doing your job in that room over there, but I guess you already did that didn't you?"  
  
"Well Dr. Cox, I would but-"  
  
"Sorry doctor, he just started yelling at me saying that I was doing a horrible job cleaning the floor. I told him he should get to work but he said 'Well, screw that Doctor Cox, I'm not going to listen to him anymore! I'm my own man! I can do whatever I want, but you can't because you're a lowly janitor.' Yep. That's what he said. It hurt too."  
  
The janitor acted like he was going to cry.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I'll teach him a lesson!" Dr. Cox said as he grabbed my ear and pulled me to room 336. As soon as we got inside, he started yelling at me. "Look, just because janitors have a crappy job and aren't as good as us doesn't mean that you don't do your job because of it. Do you understand?"  
  
The guy in the bed sat up. "Hey! I'm a janitor!!!" 


End file.
